Vol'kar Legion
More importantly, it allows any race within its ranks -- even ogres! As long as they call themselves a son or daughter of the Horde, they are allowed on the Vol'kar paygrade. |image= }} The Vol'kar Legion is a special operations regiment within the Horde military. It was created shortly after the Siege of Orgrimmar to replace the nefarious Kor'kron Legion, and to help promote total assimilation, to discourage the "master-race" ideals within the True Horde. More importantly, it allows any race within its ranks -- even ogres! As long as they call themselves a son or daughter of the Horde, they are allowed on the Vol'kar pay grade. While disapproving of what the Kor'kron underneath the young Hellscream's rule stood for, the Vol'kar serves in very similar fashion. The Legion is currently commanded by High Warlord Jan-Mak. History The Vol'kar Legion was never fully fledged until after the Iron Horde was defeated. While the occupation of Orgrimmar went splendidly after the Siege of Orgrimmar and there was little to no bloodshed to be had, there has to be at least one regiment to garrison as home defense. After the great warriors of the Horde returned home, the Legion went on a complete recruiting overhaul, swelling in size and numbers. Using a strict code of honor and hierarchy, the Legion transformed into a powerful, versatile fighting force that accepts all races of the Horde. Nearly three years old, the Legion has remained active since the invasion of the Broken Isles by the demonic armies of Sargeras. Even now, their soldiers eagerly await the chance to prove themselves underneath the scrutinizing gaze of the Horde. With the rise and fall of empires left and right, Jan-Mak attempts to stay true to his values while leading his forces through turbulent times. Structure The Cohorts are the organization of the Vol'kar. They are their own unit with sub-groups, which allow them to act with individually on small scale assignments. The cohorts intermingle with each other during conflicts, utilizing their specializations to give the Horde an edge on the battlefield. However, they exist as one. The cohorts always default to the regular chain of command. The Stonereavers :"Hit em' hard, then hit em' harder." The First Cohort; The First Blade of the Vol'kar. The Arm of Vokur. Here lies the toughest soldiers Jan-Mak has to offer. Led by the Ill-tempered pandaren, General Neeza Highclaw, with ex-Shado Pan and Lorewalker, Lieutenant General Zisho Quin, the First fights with passion in their hearts, and without hesitation. Raised in Kun-Lai under pandaren Ideals of emotional restraint, teachings General Highclaw could never fully accept, she found herself an outsider in her own home. The General set out, eventually joining the Vol'kar and becoming one of the most ambitious of the their ranks. The First embodies the heart of the Horde; wild brothers and sisters of all creeds and race, standing shoulder to shoulder, drowning in each other's blood till the last enemy falls. Only strength and honor is respected here, and only through hard work and sacrifice can victory be obtained. The Obliterators :"Victory is second to the freedom to kill without pause." Dolthar Blackfire has long been touted as one of the most heartless members of the Horde. Once a champion of Incineratus, he lent his ear to the promises of fel power, while his mentors failed the Horde, he will not. With the young Lieutenant General Lo'Gar'Nosh as the General's second hand and acting spymaster, the Wolfbrother maintains an uneasy relationship with the warlock. One that keeps the cohort in equilibrium of honor and strength. The Second Cohort, now an extension of him, a paragon of the early Horde mentality. Reveling in bloodshed, for there is no greater joy, chomping at the bit and ravenous. If you have been stuck through, hold fast your enemy weapon, that your brother might strike down your foe with ease. Question not the point of battle, and battle for battle's sake! Those at Blackfire's call will hasten to battle full of bloodlust bellowing out in laughter on the march to slaughter. There is no death, no victory, the only thing is the notches on your belt when you fall. THAT is what you will be remembered by. The Outriders :"Simply ask, and you shall have it." Once under the diligent command and supervision of General Roaknor Bloodfist, the Outrider Cohort consisted of some of the most savage and heavily armored soldiers the Vol’kar has to offer. These soldiers, personally hand-picked during the recruitment process by the now deceased Bloodfist, normally specialized in shock-and-awe combat, mainly from Wolf-back. These soldiers, clad in heavy armor, mail, leathers, or simple cloth; depending upon what talents are seen, were normally the ones sent in during the middle of an engagement to break back lines, or to isolate enemy commanding officers in order to secure a victory. The Ironwing :"Through Fire and Steel We Prosper!" It is these words that drive the very heart the Vol'kar's Auxilia Cohort also known as the Department of Munitions and Logistics. Led by the stalwart Duke of the Arsenal, the forsaken Jarclair Richards, with his two Lieutenant Generals, Baron Adalvaldr von Harmonn, and Admiral Orruk Rustcleaver. The Auxilia is the most diverse cohort of the legion by virtue of bringing together the largest assortment of trade skilled and eccentric soldiers within the Legion to serve out the purpose of supporting the other Cohorts. The Auxilia oversees every single support option from establishing supply lines, coordinating artillery assaults, managing requisitions and equipment, and more recently the establishment of a well armed fleet. Too often people make the mistake of thinking the Auxilia is never close to the front lines, but whenever there is a desperate soldier reaching for a backup knife, a medic praising his well stocked medical tent, or a holdout squad calling down an earth shattering salvo of gun fire, the Auxilia is right there with them. The Mender's Circle The Mender's Circle is a sub-group that exists within the cohorts. With the hands of leadership changing several times in only a few short years, without the devoted and hard-working healers of the Legion, the Vol'kar would simply cease to function optimally. Led by Blood Guard Ithnan Drakenbolt of the Second Cohort, with aides Blood Guard Hualing Softblossom of the First Cohort, and Stone Guard Luxabelle Shadowfuse of the First Cohort, they are always in short supply of hands, yet never waver in their ability and want to help. Notes and references Category:Horde Guild Category:Guilds